Rider and Dragon: An adventure time fanfiction
by Akio-chan45
Summary: Mion and Ryuko were your typical friends. They could do the most amazing thing. Mion could connect to Ryuko and use his power in battle. This story takes place in Ooo but way before Finn and Jake were born; Before they even existed. (Ooo is known as Dragtuon.)
1. Epilouge

Long ago, there was a race of people. They were known as the Dragtus. They studied the dragons. They learned their way of life. One day, a man by the name of Frostain dared to do what no Dragtus would do. He was able to reach out to the dragons and harness the dragon's magic. This action hatched an idea in his twisted little brain. "I will harness every dragon's power and make myself Emperor of Dragtuon! "He said to the dragons. And that's exactly what he did. On the coldest night in Dragtuon, Frostain marched his self and the dragons up to Emperor Highton's palace. "Emperor Highton! Give your kingdom to me or I shall have to use force. "Frostain said. Of course, Highton would have nothing to do with giving his kingdom up to some peasant who decided he had the balls to command such a thing. Frostain grew angry and reached out to his dragons. The air turned stale and Frostain's body began to glow a strange black light. Now his dragons consisted of the elements. The first one was Earth. He allowed Frostain to feel his connection to Mother Earth. The second was Water. She allowed him to feel his power coming in little surges much like the tides. The third one was Fire. He allowed Frostain to feel his strength growing every time 5 minutes past. The fourth one was Air. She allowed Frostain to feel the wind at his back and to use the currents as a shield. The last one was Spirit. He allowed for Frostain to connect to his ancestors and deepen the connection between the dragons. Frostain's body was being pushed to its limits. Frostain was only able to unleash one attack before exploding. Emperor Highton died and soon Dragtuon was passed to his only daughter, Empress Kyoto.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was an exciting day for the young Mion. She was signed up for The Dragtuon Dragon Trainer Academy. The excited Mion was busy packing her suitcases. Her mother who dressed in Dragtuon's uniform. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to wear; at least to Mion. Her mother loved to wear it. It was alright because as soon as Mion hit the campus she would be given a new uniform to wear. She'd seen pictures in her family's scrolls. "C'mon now, you'll be late my little Mio-chan." Her mother spoke with her velvet like voice. Mion jumped up and pulled her suitcase down the long staircase. Her mother had made them a big breakfast. Mion looked down the table, laid out as if the gods had prepared the feast was a bowl of Mion's favorite oatmeal, pie, toast, and coffee. Mion looked to her mother as if to say, "Do I really have time to eat?" Her mother smiled and nodded. Mion sat down grateful for her mother's cooking. "_Itadakimasu!" _ She exclaims. Mion quickly gobbles down her food and makes sure to leave a piece of the blueberry pie. Mion quickly hugs her mom and grabs her suitcase. She runs out the door waving to her mother. The bus quickly pulls up. Mion hops on and quickly receives dirty looks. Mion frowns as she puts her suitcase in the overhead compartment. She sits down and stares out the window.


	3. Chapter 2

The bus ride went on for hours. Every time Mion tried to talk to the other trainees, they looked away and gave her a dirty look. They zoomed past a dry looking dessert. The bus was taking them to the training facility which was miles away from Frostlana where Mion and her mother are from. Mion sat quietly watching the sky change from early morning to late evening. Mion sighed. The bus seats weren't as comfortable as her father said. The bus went over the most insanely bumpy road and made Mion feel as if she was going to puke. Soon, they came up to a gas station and the husky bus driver spoke. "Alright you have 30 minutes to use the restroom and get something to eat." He says opening the doors. The trainees push past Mion causing her to fall on the bus floor. "Hey! Are you all right?" A voice asked. It sounded female. The voice extended a hand and Mion gratefully took it. "Thanks. "Mion says. "No problem." She said. Mion looked at the girl. She had beautiful amber eyes that Mion was sure could read into your soul if you weren't careful. Her gorgeous brown hair was tied into two buns and a few pieces framed her beautiful face. She wore the same uniform her mother always wore. "Y'know you're the first person to talk to me." Mion says. "Really? Wonder why that is." She says. "Let's go before our times up." The female says. The two girls walk to the station and they enter the bathroom. They quickly finish up and enter the main store. They run up and down the aisles gathering various candies and drinks. They pay for everything thanks to a few dollars loan from their husky bus driver. Mion and her friend were the first two on the bus. The girl sat next to Mion. "So..." she says. "So what?" Mion asks. "What's your name? Mine's Azucena. "The now named female said. "Mion." Mion says. "Mion that's a really cool name! What's your last name? Mine's Koruna. "Azucena says opening the gummy bears she had bought. She held the open package to Mion. "Kochi." Mion replies as she takes a couple of the gummy bears. "We'll be in the same room then. "Azucena says happily. Quickly the bus becomes filled with the other trainees and they continue on their long bus ride. All the while, Mion and Azucena laugh and whisper rumors about the legends of Dragtuon, the facility, and the other trainees.


	4. Chapter 3

The one thing that Mion had not known about Azucena is she had a disease known as Kyonoria; in which the affected would, after a few years would eventually die out. Azucena was in the last stage where the affected had little hair and had pale skin. Azucena didn't quite reach the pale skin part but she was nearly close to that mark. The last and final part of Kyonoria is that poor Azucena would die in her sleep. Such a tragic disease for a kind, young girl. They quickly arrived at the facility after a long five hour trip. The facility had those old Chinese roofs and was made of bricks which allowed for a stronger support should there be some natural disasters. There were two separate buildings in the same fashion on the left and right sides of the main building which was in the middle. The separate buildings lie just about 20 feet from the main building. The building which was to the right was the girl's dorm. In the building it had a common room filled with games and a TV. Up a spiral staircase was the various rooms that were labeled 1-20. The rooms had two beds and one desk for studying. The girls were categorized by last name. Last names starting with A would go to rooms 1-2. Last names with B would go to room 3-4. Last names starting with C would go to rooms 5-6 and so on. It was the same format with the boy's dorm. The trainees piled out of the stuffy bus. Mion and Azucena waited until they felt it was safe for them to exit. They met in the center of the facility and uniforms where shoved forcibly into their hands. The girls were told to change in the room down the hall and to the right. The boys were told to change in the room to the left. Now we all know how sixteen year old boys can act. The girls went to their respected rooms and the boys to theirs. A boy with deep brown eyes scanned the wall and found hole that allowed a nice view of the girls changing room. He happened to get a good look at Mion and Azucena. His nose began to bleed like in those animes. The other boy figured out what that boy had exactly done and soon their noses were bleeding as well. "The girls will never find out." They scoffed. The boys and the girls joined each other in the center of the room. A voice boomed, "Good Morning. I will be your master. My name is Sukorn. But you will address me as Master. The girl's dorms are on the right and boys are on the left. The showers are in the same room as where you got dressed. Please proceed to your respective buildings. Dinner will be in a few hours. " Sukorn says as she turns away.


	5. Chapter 4

Mion and Azucena walked to dorms. Azucena knew it was bad that keeping this big of a secret was a bad idea but she did not want Mion on her own. The two girls eventually got to their dorms. Outside, there was a piece of paper taped to the outside of the door. "Training starts at six in the morning!" Azucena complains. "It could be worse. It could be five in the morning. Anyway, this isn't a problem for me. I have to get up that early so I can feed the cows." Mion says trying her best to console the sickly Azucena. The two opened the door to their dorms and decided to do Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide on who would sleep by the window. In the end, it was Mion who was sleeping by the window. Mion sighed and sat on the bed. The sheets were worn from the years of use. "Jeez. Do they even wash these?" Azucena asked holding up the somewhat yellow pillow case. Mion shrugs. It was a small price to pay for coming to the most prestigious dragon training academy. The two girls unpacked everything in their suitcases designating whether one girl would have the dresser or the closet. Mion gave the closet to Azucena. She had gratefully but somewhat regretfully taken the dresser. There was a knock at the door a few hours later. Mion looked at Azucena who shrugged. She stood up and went to the door. She opened it cautiously. "Hello, fellow trainees." Was said with a mock tone of Master Sukorn; which I must say is beautiful. Half the boys practically drooled over her. Her presence was enough that it seemed the dragons had claimed her as their queen. "Hello." Mion said in an unimpressed tone. "Well then. MY name is Scarlet. I presume you are Mion and Azucena. (Pronounced Ah-zoo-sen-a. by Scarlet.). "Um it's Azucena. Ah-zoo-c-e-n-ah. "Azucena said quietly. "Yes. Well, whatever. I came by two say to things.

Don't try to outdo me or I will be after you like a cat and tuna.

Master Sukorn says dinner is ready. "Scarlet says placing a hand on her hip.

Mion looked at Scarlet and turned around to grab Azucena's hand. Azucena stood up with the aid of Mion. The two girls push past Scarlet and Azucena closes the door behind her. Scarlet looks after the girls with a glare.

Mion and Azucena arrived at the cafeteria. The smell of Macaroni and cheese hit Mion's nose. They had a wide variety of food. Including, sushi and all noodle based foods from Japan and China. Mion walked up and grabbed a bowl of udon. She took a bite and called out, _"Oishi!"_ Azucena had grabbed a bowl of yakisoba. "I am only used to American food..That's what my foster family had always given to me. I am excited to try this..Uh.." Azucena said trailing off. "Yakisoba." A voice said. Mion looked up from her bowl of udon and saw a head full of red hair. Her amber eyes stared down at Azucena angry. "You come to this land and actually expect American food! You should have looked things up! Do some research for once." Scarlet says flipping her hair and walking back to her clique who were giggling and failing at trying to hide the giggles.


	6. Chapter 5

"Don't mind them Azu-chan. They will only push you to your breaking point." Mion says trying to stop the tears that had accidently fallen from Azucena's eyes. "Yes but why is Scarlet so mean to people? Isn't enough that she thinks she is the best at everything?" Azucena says trying to argue. "Shh. Now eat your yakisoba." Mion says sounding strangely like her mother. A voice came over the loud speaker. "There has been a change of plans. You are to shower and then report to the main room for the first day of training. Tomorrow's plans still remain the same. That is it. Sukorn out!" Master Sukorn says. The cafeteria erupts with laughter at Sukorn's failed attempt to sound hip. Sukorn was the youngest to become a master. There are rumors that say Frostain was her great- times- four grandfather. But the greatest thing that seems to be floating around is that Frostain was Mion's father. Well, that's actually true although Mion does not know. Mion's mother had promised that she did not tell the newborn Mion of him and his inexcusable act. Mion smiled as Azucena returned to her yakisoba. Scarlet watched Azucena. Perhaps she picked up that Azucena was sick and would die in a matter of years. Scarlet smiled to herself. _ That Mion has no clue that Azucena will die soon. Then she will be my target. Ha. That chick has no idea who her father is. _Scarlet thinks while a smug look crosses her face. The members of her clique went wide eyed. They knew that look all too well. It was the look when Scarlet was hatching a master plan. Mion took hers and Azucena's bowls up to the lady so she could wash them. The cafeteria worker smiled at Mion. The staff was not allowed to speak unless spoken to. It was one of the many rules that Master Sukorn had changed. The girls stood up and went to go shower. The boys immediately stood up to follow but in a discrete manor. They were going to utilize their little peeping hole to get good views of Mion and Azucena. Scarlet scoffed. _These boys have nothing to do but chase after those to idiots of tamers. Heck, they're not even tamers yet. Just you wait, Minot. You won't be here very long._ Scarlet thought evilly. Mion and Azucena reached the showers and stripped. They walked to the showers that coincidently faced the boys peeping hole. They turned on the water and off they went on their magical shower journey. The boys however struggled to keep their nosebleeds under control. Scarlet got up to follow the boys. She laughed when she saw the boys. _ Maybe Sukorn should know about this. Nah, Let them have their fun. They are boys after all._ Scarlet thought.


End file.
